The Golden Girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hi there, hot chicks and cool guys! My name's Alison DiLaurentis, known as Ali to my friends and family and I'm the awesome It Girl / Queen Bee or whatever you call it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The Golden Girl**

Hi there, hot chicks and cool guys!

My name's Alison DiLaurentis, known as Ali to my friends and family and I'm the awesome It Girl / Queen Bee or whatever you call it.

I'm so awesome. Blonde, beautiful, sexy and very smart. Yes, that's me. I am all those things.

With my perfect bright adorable Hollywood-smile I can get anyone to do as I say...or almost anyone. Smile and my manipulative mind, all I need to command those who aren't as cool and awesome as me.

I have 4 friends. Well, maybe 'friends' aren't the best word to describe the relationship between me and them.

The girls are my little cute bitches that I can rule over with a diamond-hard fist.

Oh yeah!

The names of the girls are Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily.

Each one of them has a dirty little secret and I use that to my advantage to keep them under my curse, so to speak.

Hey! C'mon! Those 4 pretty sluts would be nothing without me. I made them popular and cool and I can take it away from them again.

Thanks to me they are cool chicks and not lame losers.

I'm perfect. I can do anything I want to. Never dare to speak up against me, cause I'm scared of nobody.

I'm Ali DiLaurentis, the one and only Golden Girl in Rosewood.

Since way back, I've been the girl every other girl wanna be and every boy wanna be with.

I'm hot and I know it so well.

People don't really know it, but I'm bisexual. One time in the library I kissed Emily. It really turned me on. Yes it did, even though I'd never admit that to her.

Okay. Even though I really enjoyed my kiss with Em, she's not my true love.

The person I really love is Ian, the guy who's with Spencer's sister.

Ian's so fuckin' sexy and he seems to understand me.

Next time I meet him, I'm gonna ask him to have sex with me.

The girls don't know that I'm into Ian and I won't tell them.

If they knew about that they could use that against me and I can't let that happen. I need to keep my power over them.

My little bitches needs me. My little bitches needs me to command them and make them popular and cool.

Do you think I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen? Of course you do. I'm such an attractive babe with my red lips, golden blonde hair and crystal-perfect blue eyes. Oh, and my skinny sexy body.

I look so damn perfect and that's why I can get all that I want. People don't think that a girl who's as cute as me can ever be badass, cruel, manipulative, dominant and horny. Good that nobody can see beyond my awesome exterior. This way I can make people think that I'm all sweet and nice while I actually make them dance to the beat of my drum.

I love to be me. Who wouldn't love to be the girl who can get everything?

Emily is probably my favorite of the girls. She's very sweet and so nice. I guess I have a soft spot in my heart for her.

Spencer on the other hand is a little too powerful for my taste. Out of the girls, she's the only one that has enough back bone to actually go up against me...and that's a really bad thing. The position as Queen Bee is mine, mine, my own! Shit...! Was talkin' like freakin' Gollum for a few seconds there. Lame!

Little Hanna is chubby so she's no danger to me. She's a little shy one.

Aria is cool and fun. She's nice to hang out with and I don't need to manipulate her that much.

Have you seen that loser thing? Mona. I fuckin' hate her. She's a worthless nerd. Some people ( aka Spencer ) thinks that I'm afraid of Mona. I'm so NOT.

Why would I be? Mona's not sexy. Mona's not awesome. She's a shy little silly nerd who can't fit in among the cool people, cause she's too weak.

Then there's that bitch Jenna. She could have been the one to take my place as It Girl, I have to admit that, but she's blind now and there's no reason to fear her again.

I feel so happy that there's no girl who can steal my place in the sun. Oh yeah! Ali DiLaurentis is the one and only Golden Girl in Rosewood.

I know that some of you think that I'm some stupid little blonde, but I'm not stupid. I'm very smart. I'm awesome.

I know everything I need to know.

Rosewood is my town. I'm the one who make Rosewood a place worth to live in. I'm the Queen of my town.

I hereby say to you all...

Watch out all you little bitches and lame losers out there! My name's Ali DiLaurentis and Rosewood is my town. You can NEVER take my Golden Girl status from me. I'm the It Girl. Little loser Mona can never be as cool as me. I have the power.

So do the right thing and be nice to me or I'll kick you hard.

I may look like a helpless cutie, but I'm not afraid to fight people who think they can be rude to me.

Every teen girl in the world probably wish they were like me. Totally smart and super-sexy.

I see how guys at school always look at me and dream about being my boyfriend or at least get a date with me.

Only a select few can get a night with me, cause I'm awesome and I only wanna 'do things' with people who are awesome too.

I'm the most beautiful girl in Rosewood. You don't think so? If you think there's a girl in this town who's better than me, I will get mad at you.

So, tell me who's a better girl than me? Mona? Oh no! She's a lame nerd and a total loser.

I wish I could be young and sexy forever even though I know that's not possible.

I can still be kinda sexy when I'm an adult too. As long as I remain all confident and smart I can still be sexy even when I'm like 45 years old.

Being a sexy woman isn't only about appearance. Often a confident cool personality can really turn people on. Wow! That didn't sound like the typical me...

Just a few days from now me and the girls will have a sleepover at Spencie's place.

In the middle of the night when Aria, Han, Spence and Em are asleep, I'm gonna sneak out and see Ian.

From now on and for the rest of my life, I'm gonna keep on being as awesome as I am today.

I'm gonna be all smart, cool and very sexy. I'll be the total Golden Girl, cause after all, that's immortality, my darlings.

Bye!


End file.
